


Empire's Worth It: S4E6 Sandwiches

by Opalsong, reena_jenkins



Series: Space Youtube [1]
Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Food, Funded by the Empire, Gen, Multiple Voices, Oral Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Space YouTube, Stealth Do Gooders, Timeline: During the Emperor's Heyday, Worth It IN SPAAAAAAACE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-18 13:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Empire's Worth It: the best food show on space youtube.  All Hail the Glorious Empire.  For this episode the boys try three different sandwiches at three different prices.  Including a sandwich that is literally PRICELESS!





	Empire's Worth It: S4E6 Sandwiches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/gifts).



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click the mp3 link for streaming.

### Download

[Podfic MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Buzzfeed/Empire's%20Worth%20It%20S4E6%20Sandwiches.mp3) | 43:16 | 30.1 MB  
---|---|---  
[Extras MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Buzzfeed/Empire's%20Worth%20It%20S4E6%20Sandwiches%20EXTRAS.mp3) | 6:27 | 4.8 MB  
[Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Buzzfeed/Empire's%20Worth%20It%20S4E6%20Sandwiches.m4b) | 49:43 | 47.5 MB  
  
### Music

_Buzzfeed - Mystere (Worth it Onestop)_

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
